The American Association for the Study of Liver Diseases (AASLD) will hold a Research Workshop on "Organization of Biological Membranes: on October 29, 1989, in Chicago, Illinois, immediately prior to the Annual Meeting of the Association. The Workshop has been organized by the Research Committee of the AASLD for the education of younger investigators (postdoctoral trainees or junior faculty) who are interested in liver physiology and disease. The Workshop intends to address the physicochemical properties of membranes in general, to give insights on lipid/protein interactions of membrane bound enzymes and during the import of proteins into membranes as well as on specific liver related membrane receptor biochemistry. The speakers have agreed, after a brief introduction which is to place their research endeavor into the context of the work of others, to be explicit about the technical aspects of their data gathering and interpretation. It is expected that this kind of presentation should stimulate the discussion for which ample time is provided. In order not to present a program too diversified for a one day event, the topics chosen have been restricted to protein/membrane interactions. The topics are: 1. Physical Chemistry and the Function of Membranes; 2. Lipid-Protein Interactions as Regulators of Enzyme Function in Liver Microsomes. 3. Organization of the P450 System in Microsomes; 4. Protein Traffic Across Membranes; 5. Structure, Synthesis and Assembly of the Asialoglycoprotein Receptor; 6. Polymeric IgA Receptor and Its Functions in Hepatocytes. Funding is requested to cover the cost for planning and conducting the Workshop and to defray the travel expenses and honoraria for the speakers.